The Question
by kittie reviewer
Summary: Axel gets asked a very uncomfortable question, good thing Zexion's there to help answer it, no romance. Please read and review


**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

One quiet morning in castle oblivion, Marluxia found a little four your old girl sitting at the door step. After much debating, and fighting they decided to take care of the girl until they figured out what to do with her, her name was Sarah.

They took turns watching her in shifts, it was now Axel and Roxas' turn. They were all currently sitting in Roxas' room. Roxas and Sarah were sitting at his desk coloring with Larxene's make up while Axel was on the bed listening to his I Pod.

Sarah put the finishing touches of her cat, then got bored of coloring, she set down the pink lip stick and asked, "Roxas?"

"Hmm" Roxas asked.

"I want to look at some books."

"There's some books on the shelf over there" Roxas replied pointing at the book shelf at the other side of the room.

"But there's no pictures."

Roxas thought for a moment, he wondered if they even had picture books in the castle, he decided to ask someone who had been there longer, "Hay Axel?"

"Yo" Axel replied.

"Sarah wants to look at picture books," Roxas said.

"And why should I care" Axel asked.

"Axel, we're both supposed to be watching her, and you're not doing anything so go find some," Roxas ordered.

Axel let out a frustrated sigh and left the room. Twenty minutes later he returned. "Couldn't find any books so I brought you theses" he said and handed them some magazines.

Roxas took the magazines and set them on the desk looking through them, as Sarah grabbed one of them, "NASCAR racing?" Roxas asked giving Axel a weird look.

"What" Axel defended, "Everyone loves cars.

"The joys of motherhood?" Roxas gave Axel a look that said 'are you kidding me' while holding up a magazine that had a pregnant woman on the front.

"Hay" Axel continued defending himself, "Its never too early to think about the future."

Roxas just rolled his eyes as Sarah took the motherhood magazine from him, "And besides, those were the only one I could find that were G rated," Axel continued, "I'm going to get some refreshment, you want anything?"

"No thanks" Roxas replied picking up the black eye liner and going back to his drawing.

"I want a soda" Sarah shot in.

"All right" Axel said and left the room.

There was a few seconds silence then Sarah cried out, "Roxas look, she's going to have a baby." Roxas look up and saw Sarah pointing at the woman at the front of the motherhood cover.

"Yah" he said and went back to his drawing.

A minute past with all you can hear was Sarah turning the pages of the magazine, then she cried out again, "Look she's going to have a baby too!" A few more seconds went by and Sarah continued, "Look, she's already had her baby."

By this time Roxas wasn't even looking up at her just mumbling answers, "Look she's going at have a baby also."

"_Great_" Roxas thought "_She's probably going to be saying that while looking through the hole magazine, thanks Axel_."

"Hay Roxas?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm" Roxas replied.

"How did she get like that?"

"How did who get like what?" Roxas looked up from his drawing to see that she was pointing to a pregnant lady, "You mean how did she get pregnant" Roxas asked.

Sarah nodded, "Oh that's easy" Roxas said setting down the eye liner, "She just…umm," a blank expression crossed on Roxas' face, he didn't know, was that something he was supposed to know, he never really thought of it before, "Um, you know what, I don't know."

Before Sarah could reply, Axel came back into the room, "Ok hears your soda," he tossed the girl a cola.

"Hay Axel?' Sarah asked.

"Yo" Axel replied.

"How did she get like that" the girl repeated her question pointing at the picture of the pregnant woman.

Axel looked at where Sarah was pointing, "You mean how did she get pregnant" Axel mirrored Roxas' question.

"Yah" Sarah replied.

"Um…Roxas will tell you" Axel replied before sitting down on the bed with his root beer.

"He doesn't know" Sarah said.

"Roxas, don't lie to her" Axel lectured.

"I'm not lying, I truthfully don't know, is that something I'm supposed to know?" Roxas asked.

Axel stared at him and saw no lies in his eyes, "You seriously don't know where baby's come from," he asked and they both shook there heads.

Axel set down his root beer, "Um ok" he started uncomfortable, "You see um, '_boy this is going to be hard_" he thought, "Well, when a man and a woman really love each other they…a…decide to have a baby" he explained hoping that would be enough to satisfy them.

"But how do they have a baby" Sarah asked innocently.

Axel sighed uncomfortable, "Well they…sleep in the same bed."

"Ohhhhh" Roxas and Sarah said together.

"Boy that's kinda vague" said a voice at the door.

All eyes turned and saw Zexion standing at the door leaning casually on the frame.

"Zexion, how long have you been there" The red head asked.

"Long enough" The senior member answered.

"What do you mean by vague" Roxas asked.

"I mean they do a lot more that just sleep in the same bed" Zexion stated.

"Oh yah smart aleck, then why don't you tell them," Axel shot.

Zexion cleared his throat and started,"Gladly," Zexion smirked and kneeled down to there eye lever, "Come closer."

Once all there faces were close together you could hear whispering but couldn't understand what they were saying. When there faces moved away Sarah ran out of the room screaming her lungs out.

"That couldn't be true" Roxas announced.

"Its not, I had to tell her something, and I wasn't about to tell her the truth," Zexion explained.

"What did you tell her?" Axel asked.

"Oh nothing important," Zexion answered, "Oh and Larxene's going to kill you when she finds out you used up all her make up.

**The End **

**Kinda lame, I found this story buried deep in my computer, I wrote it a long time ago, so my writing isnt as good, thanks for reading **


End file.
